


Mini-Reveals!

by kaisoommer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoommer/pseuds/kaisoommer





	Mini-Reveals!

HELLO EVERYONE! Here are the long-awaited reveals for the bonus fics!

Thank you so much to these last-minute pinch-hitters, who went out of their way to volunteer to submit a 2,500 word fic in a week! An extra thank you goes to Sugar_and_Salt who wrote three fics(!!!) for our exchange, as well as dosmilkshake who wrote two! And of course, thank you to our participants for being so patient in waiting for their fics—we hope you were still able to enjoy the exchange! The exchange is officially-officially ended now—please give a round of applause to the writers below!

# Bonus Fics : Round 2017

✸ [kaithartic for thesockmonster] [Red Lazaurus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12449952)

T | 2,9k | Jongin has never had a red thread and even though he’s gotten more quiet about it over the years, the wanting has never faded.

 

 

✸ [WhisperLucifer for kumo_is_kumo] [Storm Flower.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12495596)

E | 32,4k | Wherein Kyungsoo is struggling to survive without so much as a roof over his head, selling his body so he doesn't starve to death- and Jongin is so much more than just a handsome stranger in an expensive suit.

 

 

✸ [dosmilkshake for ohdyoskai] [Watching the Horizon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12548412)

G | 4,5k | He was trained to be prepared everything. Nothing prepared him when he only discovered his watchful neighbor left.

 

 

✸ [Sugar_and_Salt for ruiseu] [Red stands for Fate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12578488)

G | 5,3k | Green stands for friendship, blue for parental love. Red stands for fate. Fate leads Jongin to his soulmate, but fate didn't have to mutual...

 

 

✸ [pastelflower for everyone] [A Ride (Starting From Bathroom)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12617744)

G | 4,9k | According it the school magazine, it’s the place to have ‘a ride’ and Kyungsoo sure does love roller-coasters.


End file.
